


Disappear

by Morpheus626



Series: Lee's Rock/Queentober 2020 [29]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Assigned lad for this day: JohnSynopsis: Baby Robert is teething! That means a lot of crying, but isn’t it John’s good luck that he’s got three friends/babysitters/uncles to Robert that can help him while he finds a teething ring.He will find it. No really, it’s right here. It’s fine, it’s here just give him a minute, he’s not panicking, IT’S FINE.Narrator: It was not fine, but you have to read the fic to hear more about that.
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Series: Lee's Rock/Queentober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950265
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Disappear

“Aw,” John grinned. “Do you love your uncles? Look at how much they love you.” 

“We’re doing this so he doesn’t cry anymore,” Brian said quickly, out of breath as he ducked down to the ground. 

They were in a cycle, behind an armchair near the hallway leading out from the Deacon living room to the rest of the house, playing what seemed to be a never-ending game of peek-a-boo with Robert. 

It had started out of necessity; Robert was teething and seemingly unable to be soothed. He was, however, able to be distracted, though peek-a-boo had not been a planned distraction, merely one stumbled upon after a shared look of pain at Robert’s continued heart-breaking cries. 

“You’re meant to be finding the teething ring,” Roger muttered as he popped out from behind the chair. “Yes! Yes, Daddy is, but he isn’t finding it, is he? What on earth is his problem?!” 

Robert giggled and clapped his fat little hands together. 

“The baby agrees, so get on it!” Roger hissed as he ducked away so Freddie could pop up next. 

“I will, but this is cute,” John protested. “Only wanted to take the moment in.” 

“I bet you can multi-task!” Freddie said cheerfully as he waved to a smiling Robert. “Search and use your memory! Please try! My knees are starting to hurt!” 

“Fine, fine,” John muttered, and made his way over to the freezer. “Oh.” 

“Oh?” Brian asked as he popped up from behind the chair, curls bouncing with him. “What’s ‘oh’ mean?” 

“Um. It doesn’t mean that the teething ring isn’t in here,” John said as he racked his brain to think of where else Ronnie might have left it, bemoaning that they had only bought one. 

“Really, because from your tone,” Freddie said, crawling behind the chair, nearly bumping his head against Roger’s ass. “I would think that’s exactly what that means.” 

“Deaky,” Roger said warningly, even as he smiled and waved to Robert. “Find it!” 

“I’m trying, I am,” John said. “Give me a moment to look elsewhere, it’ll be just a second!” 

Five minutes later the house was torn apart, and the teething ring nowhere to be found. 

“Any luck?” Brian called from the living room. 

He couldn’t answer. They’d been at this for well over twenty minutes now. As soon as they stopped, Robert would cry again. He couldn’t have that, but he also couldn’t expect his friends to keep playing peek-a-boo indefinitely. 

He walked back to the living room forlornly, feeling three pairs of eyes on him. 

“Oh Deaky,” Freddie sighed. “Can you go get one?” 

“I will buy several,” John muttered. “I’ll buy out the damned store.” 

“Go now,” Freddie said. “We’ve got this. You’re Frodo, your child is Mount Doom, and the teething ring is...well, the Ring.” 

“Does that make you Samwise?” John pondered. 

“It makes me a man who cannot feel his knees or calves due to rug burn,” Freddie replied, again crawling on the floor behind the chair. “Please be quick about it.” 

Roger and Brian wouldn’t even look at him as they kept the game going, and he felt the pressure of his mission as he snagged his wallet and jacket and ran outside. 

How did a teething ring just disappear anyway? He couldn’t think of how, as he rifled in his pocket for his-

Keys. He had forgotten his keys. 

But, in the pocket was, of course, the fucking teething ring. 

“Let me back in,” he laughed as he walked back to the front door. “I found it!” 

“You’ve been gone five fucking minutes; that isn’t funny!” Roger shouted through the door. “Go to the store!” 

“I don’t need to!” 

“You do!” Brian shouted. 

“I don’t, I found it. It was in my jacket pocket, though god only knows why...” he said through the door. “So let me in!” 

“This isn’t a funny joke, darling,” Freddie called. “Please hurry!” 

“I don’t even have my keys!” John sighed, exasperated. “I left them in there!” 

“Why did you do that?!” Brian shouted. 

“I didn’t do it on purpose!” John replied. “Can you let me into my fucking house now, please?” 

“This is not the time for a prank!” Roger screeched. “This is your child, John!” 

“I know!” John knocked hard on the door, yanking at the doorknob. “And I have what he needs, if you’d let me the fuck back in!” 

He turned suddenly, to see the neighbors wide-eyed, staring. 

“Can I fucking help you, or would you like to take a picture?!” he scoffed, and they scuttled away into their house. 

“What is all this?” Ronnie’s voice was a light in the darkness, as she strode up behind him, a bag of shopping on one arm and her house key in her hand. “Are you locked out?” 

“I can explain,” he sighed as she opened the door and he traipsed in after her. 

“Oh, look at this!” Ronnie was delighted. “Are your uncles keeping you entertained? They were so busy with you they couldn’t let your daddy in!” 

She scooped up Robert, pulled a teething toy attached to a plush from the bag of shopping, and giggled as Robert shoved it into his mouth. “There’s a happy lad!” 

They stopped their cycle and stared, along with John, as she smiled and walked off down the hall, as if the whole scene was completely normal. 

Not a single cry was heard from Robert as she went. 

“Did you actually have it?” Freddie asked softly.

John held up the teething ring. “Yeah.” 

“Ah,” Roger sighed, and looked to the end table near the front door. “There’s your keys.” 

“Yeah,” John nodded. 

“...Should we just go have a pint now?” Brian asked. “I don’t...I don’t know how to recover from this.” 

“I don’t think we do,” John said. “But a pint sounds lovely.” 


End file.
